Meeting 10
by Glampyra
Summary: A new stitchpunk is found. She's brought the others back. But for a price; she needs 6,3 and 4 to complete her master. the only question is. Who's her master? "Stay away or we will truly be gone. forever."
1. Restoring

**Here, let me say it for you: "Glampyra! You're already writing like, two other stories why start another one?"**

**Here's why: I just got in another movie mode when I saw 9. That's my only answer for ya'll.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**XXX**

The scientist gazed at the two rag dolls in front of him, he had just finished his last stitchpunk and was about to import his soul into the two of them.

One of them was a rather simple stitchpunk, he was made of burlap and had a zipper along his front and the number 9 on his back, his hands were made of wood and copper. He would be a good apprentice for 2 along with 5.

The other stitchpunk was much more complex: She looked more monstrous than any of the others, even 8. Her palms were made of ironwood, one of the strongest known woods out there, her fingers were made of the tips of small fish hooks, very useful for climbing and attacking, instead of it opening and closing like normal, her mouth opened in slits. Five holes in all made up her mouth. On her back were four black metal plates. The number 10 was written on her right thigh. She would be a very helpful additive

She would be the one to save us.

The scientist set 10 to the side and got ready to import his soul to 9.

He hesitated.

He had felt himself grow weaker each time part of his soul was taken from him, he passed it off at first, swatting it away like an annoying fly, but after 6 it hit him hard. Every part of his body felt like it had been hollowed out and was ready to break, he had grown slightly paler and he had almost passed out a few times. He gazed upon the red box on the table, he had written "10" on the small piece of paper attached to it.

That would have to change.

He was already extremely weak, he probably only had one piece of his soul left. His humanity. He would have to give it to 9.

No, why would he? 9 didn't have any special talents. He wasn't inventive like 2 or 5, he wasn't strong like 7 or 8. He wasn't artistic like 6 or historic like 3 and 4.

But neither was 10.

But 10 had a purpose, The scientist argued with himself, she could assist 7 or 8, maybe even both.

No, He concluded, 7 and 8 will be fine, 7 has the warrior part of his soul and 8 is all brawn. They could care without assistance.

And who knows, maybe 9 _can_ be the hero.

He will.

The scientist grabbed a small box filled with forgotten trinkets and junk and gently took 10 off the table, he placed her inside the box. Just another trinket left to be forgotten.

He placed the box on a nearby shelf and ripped off the tag attached to the red box that was still on the table. He tied another one to the box and wrote "9" on the paper.

**You know the story.**

**9 was the savior not 10, 10 was left to be forgotten in a box filled with nothing but other forgotten trash. She was never aware of the other stitchpunks, she never knew what happened with the fabricator. She wasn't even brought to life.**

**Then **_**it**_** came in her life**_._

10 placed another lifeless form on a makeshift supporting beam. She didn't know what the purpose of this was, then again, she hardly understood why It told her to do such confusing work. But she knew better than to argue with It. So she did as she was told, like an obedient dog.

This time, It had told her to make five forms that looked like her. She didn't understand it at first, but It had given her a mental picture of what to make them look like. She had found a few still intact pieces of cloth, pieces of goggle like eyes and the things needed to make hands and feet. She had spent day and night for days, even weeks working on them. She had put the lifeless forms into a circle, now they were almost finished. All they needed was the power.

_'what is the power?' _10 spoke to It, It never communicated with her in person, but with thoughts. It was in her head, controlling her, telling her what to do, like a puppet.

_'It is all around you 10'_ It said _'just look'_

_'I don't know what you mean'_

_'see the ground 10? it is damp with power, but each spot has different power'_

_'what parts have which power?'_

_'collect dirt from different parts of the ground, that will give you enough power to bring these beings back to life'_

_'but why do I have to bring them back to life? What am I bringing back to life? Who are they?'_

But it had stopped talking, just like that.

10, walked out side. Sure enough the ground was wet, the day It had taken her as Itself,

enormous buckets of liquid had fallen from the sky, It had told her that the liquid wasn't a threat, but It didn't tell her what it was.

10 walked to a well watered spot and collected an arm load of dirt. She walked back to her small shelter and emptied the armload on the ground. five times she repeated the action, in completely different areas, like It had told her to.

_'excellent' _It said. 10 jumped, It never failed to startle her when It spoke, even if she had been with it forever, she could never get used to its voice.

_'Bring the pile to the center, I will handle the rest'_

10 obliged. She hadn't had the slightest clue what It had been planning but she wasn't ready to hesitate.

She heard a shuffle.

Quickly, she turned around, scanning the area to see if any trouble was near. Nothing.

She heard it again. Like small foot steps.

She growled, getting her fishhook fingers ready.

Whatever was out there must have heard her because the sound stopped.

Satisfied, 10 went back to centering the dirt when she heard a voice.

"Who's out here?"

_'I'll to the rest! You find out what's happening' _It ordered. 10 Nodded and walked towards the sound. As she got closer she could hear the sound of voices whispering and the sound of feet scuttling.

10 pressed herself against a boulder and stood still, listening for anymore voices.

She cursed under her breath when the gravel crunched under her feet.

They must have heard it.

"who's out there?" The voice said again, this time more demanding. It sounded close, very close. whoever was out there must have probably been on the other side of the boulder 10 was hiding behind. Maybe they were.

Slightly, ever so slightly, she stepped out and peeked over the rock.

There were four figures there, two of them were smaller than the others. One of them was made of a pale, smooth material while the other was made of a tan-ish material. The smaller two were made of a rubbery material that she didn't recognize. They both wore hoods.

The pale one spotted her.

"Hey! You!" So it was a girl "who are you?"

_'Run 10 run!'_ It shouted. 10 sprinted back to her shelter, the other four followed her.

"Wait!" The tan one called "Come back!" 10 ran faster.

When her shelter was in eyeshot, she slowed down, she looked around, making sure that those four weren't in sight.

She nodded when she was sure she wasn't being followed anymore.

_'that was a close call'_ It said _'don't let it happen again'_

_'I won't'_ 10 said _'Now, let's continue'_

10 kicked what dirt she didn't bring into the pile and kneeled in front of it. The pile started to make a green-white glow. The glow became more intense as traces from the glow started to reach the five forms on the outside, like an octopus stretching its tentacles.

The tentacle-like glows started to intensify. They entered the eyes and mouths of the forms.

"What are you doing?"

10 snapped her head around. The four that had followed her were right behind her.

Not missing a beat, 10 growled and lashed out. She aimed for the larger of the four, the smaller ones ran in different directions.

One of the larger ones blocked her attack with a staff.

"Wait!" He said "We don't want to hurt you"

10 ignored him, kicked his staff out of the way and slashed his chest. The other one tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

10 screamed and lashed under her grasp.

"Who are you?" Her attacker demanded.

She didn't answer her, all she did was push her off and run back the glowing heap.

_'10, we have no time. We must flee!'_

_'But where will we run?'_

_'Nowhere, we'll just run. Run 10, run!'_

10 hesitated.

_'RUN!'_

10 ran away. She ignored the calls of the two attackers.

_'that's it 10' _It said_ 'run. Run away'_

**XXX**

"Who was that?" 9 asked.

"I caught a glimpse of her number, it said 10, she put up one tough fight" 7 answered as she inspected 9's wound, it wasn't deep, luckily, and 10 mostly caught his zipper.

3 and 4 were cataloging the forms in the circle. They couldn't believe their eyes. The forms on the beams were replicas of the fallen Stitchpunks. They went from Stitchpunk to Stitchpunk. How did she do it? She got every detail perfectly, or at least very close.

They poked and prodded the forms. Almost expecting them to move.

3 inspected 6's face, admiring the somewhat new looking stripes, the not yet ink stained hair and the uneven eyes.

3 flashed her eyes in 6's face.

He blinked.

3 stumbled back, startled.

"3?"

She took a cautious step forward.

"3, Don't be afraid. It's me, 6"

Stepping forward, 3 inspected him even more.

"It's 6" 6 said again.

"3, what are you doing?" 7 called out. She saw 6. Alive and well.

"6? is that you?"

"Um, yes"

"You're alive!"

"Yes I am" He glanced behind her "So are the others"

**XXX**

10 watched the small reunion in the distance. It brought a strange feeling to her to see the four reunite with their fallen comrades.

_'You made us lose our shelter' _It said _'but at least we accomplished our goal'_

_'Why?' _10 asked _'Why bring them back to life when we are just going to well...you know'_

_'that's the brilliance of it 10, I need you to go back to them, earn their trust and report back to me'_

_'what for?'_

_'You'll learn soon enough 10. You'll learn'_

**A/N: MAN! That chapter was cruddy! I'm so sorry guys D:, I promise I'll try better.**

**This is my first 9 story by the way, so be nice :(**


	2. Watching

_It was dark, the only light came from a small hole in the cave. Or at least it looked like a cave._

_He wasn't alone though, 3 and 4 were there too. They were huddled up against him, shivering in fear. Another stitchpunk was standing away from them._

_The stitchpunk turned around. Head bowed down in grief._

_This one was much different than the other nine. This one was scarier looking: She had a faded piece of red yarn tied around her head, her mouth was cut up into five slits, there were four metal plates on her back that stuck upwards and downwards. If she had a number, he didn't know. It was too dark to see it. If it was on her back or not, he didn't know either._

_She smiled. Something that look outrageously foreign on her face. Bringing a fish hook finger to her mouth she shushed the three stitchpunks._

_"Don't make a move" She said._

_She pushed the twins out of the way._

_"I only need you now"_

_Suddenly, her face contorted into a demonic being and she lunged._

_An object flashed before his eyes._

6 bolted up in his makeshift bed. The dream had been going on for a week, every night since the day he and the other fallen stitchpunks were restored. 9,7 3 and 4 knew who restored them but they chose not to talk about her.

They had found an abandoned shed and took it as their temporary home.

The nightmare always ended the same way too: just after the mysterious stitchpunk lunges towards him, he sees an object; a strange object too, it looked like a wingless butterfly with worms hugging its sides. He didn't know what it meant though. His visions were usually so vivid, this one was fuzzy and he could never remember exactly how it looked when the vision was over.

Nonetheless, 6 rolled out of bed and searched for paper. At least he was going to try to draw it.

But something stopped him when he got to his feet; like a large mass was surrounding him. He looked around, nothing, there were the other stitchpunks sleeping around him. They didn't seemed disturbed by the heavy presence 6 felt.

6 sat back down.

"A leaders brush" he said.

**XXX**

10 trudged the emptiness, it was already nightfall but she wouldn't give up on It. she'd search night and day if she had to.

10 always wondered what the world would have been like if she had lived to have a soul, not be controlled by a mass that she couldn't see. She wondered if her life would have been different if she was alive when the war was going on, to see what the world was like before. Before the war, before the machines, before the fabricator.

That's right, she knew all about the fabricator. It had told her, It told her everything. It told her that the scientist was going to make her the one to save the earth from the fabricator, but gave it to a stitchpunk called 9.

_'why?'_ 10 had asked.

_'Because he thought you were a monster'_ It lied to her _'He thought you would turn dark and kill us instead. So he locked you away. I was the one who saved you'_

She stuck by Its side ever since then. Obeying It's every command, what could she do? It was the only thing she knew.

Reviving the stitchpunks was the first command It had given her. She created all those rag dolls by hand, sure she might have mixed a few things up but she was sure she had gotten them near perfect.

But what was the purpose?

That was the only thing 10 couldn't grasp, It had mentioned her that It wanted the stitchpunks dead, but why would It tell her to bring them back if they were going to die?

Unless...

No! No! It couldn't be, although it was very possible...

10 sat on the only window of the shed the Stitchpunks sheltered. If she strained her eyes she could see the small figure of the striped one they called 6. For some reason she was drawn to that one, she just couldn't take her eyes off him.

"A leaders brush" she heard him say before lying back down.

10 bowed her head.

"A warriors touch" She murmured before disappearing into the night, waiting for daylight.

**A/N: Sorry for the chapter being to short, they'll get longer. **

**Oh My! what does that somewhat creepy rhyme mean? A leaders brush and a warriors touch? Stay tuned to find out.**

**-Glampyra**


	3. Meeting

10 watched the 9 stitchpunks just below her, what would they say to her when they saw her? would they trust her? did they even know she existed?

_'What are you waiting for 10?' _It asked_ 'go on'_

_'No'_ 10 said_ 'not yet'_

_'and why not?'_

_'I want to watch them for a little bit, see how they act with one another'_

_'Oh? and what have you observed?'_

_'Well, they are all characteristics of The scientist, Father, I know that. But they don't work very well as a team as they should. from what I've seen, it's like they've never met each other before...does it have to do with the restoring?"_

_'No, no my dear 10, not at all. They just have some adjusting to do that's all'_

10 only partly listened to what It had told her. Almost all of her attention was pointed to the striped one: 6. It was like a magnetic force in her eyes that was making her look at him. What was it that made her feel like that?

Was he the one?...

No. No she couldn't let It do that to him. He looked too innocent, he would be traumatized for life if It did that to them...If they even survived... Whatever it was they were going to survive...No, 10 told herself. She couldn't keep on lying to herself. She knew _exactly_ why she had restored the stitchpunks,she knew _exactly _what It was planning. She knew the whole plan.

And she didn't like it.

_'Master'_

_'Yes 10'_

_'I don't want to do this anymore'_

_'What?'_

_'Yes, I don't want to do this. I can do it, but don't do it to him' _She pointed to 6.

_'you don't even know it is IS him'_

_'I can sense it'_

_'Go to them 10, gain their trust!'_

_'No!'_

_'You will do as I say!'_

_'I said NO!'_

_'You can't refuse to me!'_

_'YES I CAN!'_

_'NO! **Do as I say!, I control you! You don't control me! You are me! And I tell you to Go to them!"**_

_**'AND I SAY NO!'**_

_'You're not in control!'_

All of a sudden, a skull cracking migraine erupted into 10s head. It felt as if someone had opened the top of her skull and was filling it with molten lava. She tried to scream, but nothing came out, she was pushing her head on both sides so hard that any harder and her head would have split open.

_'Stop it stop it stop it!'_ 10 screamed at It. It laughed with delight.

_'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'_

that was the last thing 10 screamed at It before she saw the ground rushing up to meet her.

**XXX**

"Can it be?"

"It has to be, she's right here!"

"It's impossible"

"How can you say that? she's right here"

"Th-that's h-her..."

__

10s eyes fluttered slightly.

"look! She blinked!"

10 felt something prod her in the side.

Her eyes snapped open.

The 9 stitchpunks gasped in surprised. She recognized all of them, five of them were the ones she restored while the other four were the ones she attacked when they tried to stop her.

"You again?" The one called 7 said.

10 fought the urge to pounce on her and bounded out of sight behind a crumpled brick building wall.

"Wait come back" An older voice said "we won't hurt you"

Cautiously, 10 peeked over the wall. The one called 2 had spoken, his hand was outstretched.

"Come out" he said gently. 10 obliged.

"I never knew there was another one, The scientist died after 9" 5 spoke "How did you get here?"

10 didn't answer. She just furrowed her brow angrily.

"Can you speak?" 5 asked. slowly, 10 nodded.

"Do you wish to tell us who you are?" 10 shook her head.

"Do you wish to join us?" 9 offered "We're searching for a new shelter. Our old one was-"

"Burned down in the attack of the winged beast" 10 finished. Her voice was gruff and deep. but still had some feminine to it.

"How did you know that?" 9 asked.

"I know a lot of things"

9 stared at her skeptically, as if he were mentally examining her.

"Would you like to join us?" He repeated.

"No!" 10 said a little more firmly than she wanted it to be "I'm fine by myself"

_Gain their trust_ the voice of It was still in her head.

"Actually...Yes...yes I'll join you"

Once they figured she was safe, the twins ran to 10, cataloging every detail they could find.

"wh-what the..."

"their cataloging" 7 explained.

"Does that mean they like me?"

"Well it means their not afraid of you"

3 grabbed 10s arm and started to examine her fingers, noticing immediately that they weren't the normal copper fingers that almost all the other stitchpunks, with the exception of 6, had but the tips of fish hooks.

4 went behind 10 and played with the four metal plates on her back.

Feeling the touch, 10 stiffened and the four metal plates opened up.

Except they weren't just metal plates used for protection.

They were...

"Wings..." 2 said breathlessly while walking up to her and examining them himself.

"Can you use these?" He asked.

The wings started to flutter slowly, they picked up speed rapidly until they were beating so fast that they made a faint humming noise; and slowly, 10 started to rise up.

The stitchpunks watched in amazement. 10 pressed her wings against her body and fell, Landing perfectly on her feet. She turned to 2.

"Yes" She said "I can use them"

She walked to the rest of the stitchpunks "Where do you plan on going?"

**XXX**

"That girl is a burden to us all" 1 said, pacing back and fourth "And you were foolish enough to bring her along with us?"

It had grown dark. The 10 stitchpunks decided to sleep in the remains of a building. It wasn't like the sanctuary, but it was better than nothing.

"I was just trying to be polite" 9 said "She was unconscious when we found her, she could have been like that for days. Weeks even"

"She could have also been a threat" 1 shot back "How do you know she's who she says she is?"

"She's one of us" 9 said calmly "Like it or not, she's connected to us. I may not know how she got here, but she's here. And that's all that matters now"

1 let that sink in for a moment. He glanced back at 10. She was sitting on the remains of bricks, her optics were unfocused; She was rocking back and fourth mumbling "Greedy and wanting, greedy and wanting..." to herself.

Finally, 1 turned his attention back to 9 "Keep an eye on her" He said "Don't let her wander off and do something dangerous or stupid" he sounded as if he were telling 9 to watch a rambunctious child.

10's chant then switched to "return and destroy, return and destroy..."

"Don't worry" 9 said "We'll make sure she doesn't do anything to dangerous"

"Good" without another word, 1 left.

9 turned his attention to 10. She quit her chanting and was currently drawing abstract lines in the dirt. To be honest, he was worried about her. She was fine when they first met her but now it seemed like she shut herself down, Not responding to anything, talking to herself and lashing out at anyone who went near her.

Not to mention her chanting, 9 thought.

"10?" He called, She stopped her drawing and immediately snapped her head towards him.

"What?" she snapped.

"What were you chanting?"

"Nothing of your worries"

"I have to know. You've been doing it all day"

"I told you, it is none of your worries. Concerned one"

Ah, concerned one. That was the nickname 10 had given him. She seemed to prefer those nicknames rather than their numbers. He overheard her calling 6 'knowing one' and 5 'healing one' earlier. He assumed it was just part of getting to know them.

"I heard you talking to Arrogant one" 10 continued "Why does he think I'll run off? Does he not trust me?"

"1 isn't the trusting type, you'll get used to that soon enough"

"You haven't. You thought he was a blind man who was guided by fear"

9 was taken back by this statement. It was true he and 1 never had gotten along, but he couldn't imagine how 10 knew about that. They didn't even know she existed at that time.

"How...How do you know that?" He asked.

"He told me"

"1?"

"No, My master..." Her optics went unfocused again "He showed me everything about you all. That's how I revived them..."

"Your master?" 9 asked "Who's your master? Are you talking about the Scientist? The fabricator?"

10 shook her head "Father is dead, so is that monster...this is a..." she trailed off.

"Yes" 9 beckoned.

Her optics focused again "Concerned one" She started "What does "Nexfamin" Mean?"

9 raised his brows, confused "I don't know"

She turned away from him, turning her attention back to the drawing in the dirt "Didn't think so" She murmured before standing up and fluttering away.

That was odd. 9 took a look at what 10 had been drawing. It was smudged by the clumps of dirt scattering around but he could see the lines of a thick branch or perhaps a tree trunk with two vines wrapped around it.

"What is this?" 9 thought out loud.

**XXX**

6 didn't like 10, he didn't like her at all.

Okay, that might have been a small lie. He was certain he didn't like her but there was something about her that he couldn't turn his attention away from.

"She's trouble" he whispered to himself.

He stood in the small room that he had claimed. already the walls were about half covered in drawings. Of course there was no paper to be found so he drew on the wall instead. The drawings were the same wingless butterfly with strangling worms, or that's what he was calling it. He still didn't know what it meant but he was determined to find out.

The vision hit him with no warning, his eyes constricted until they were barely dots.

_He was completely alone this time, nothing but pitch blackness surrounded him. Except for a semi translucent blue tined sheet of glass that seemed miles away._

_Something felt off. He looked down at himself, seeing the familiar pen nib fingers and black stripes. But it didn't feel right, he felt like those pen nibs shouldn't have been there, like they should have been something else._

_He gazed toward the sheet of glass. Surrounding him was the dark nothingness, in the glass was a horrible sight: First he saw a black form with dull grey specks in it. The form was holding something inside itself. A screaming, flailing figure._

_The screaming figure emerged from the black form like a bug larva. It wailed in fury._

_"THE BODY'S IN CONTROL!" It screamed._

_Then nothing. The sheet of glass was blank._

_Hesitantly, 6 walked up to it. He expected to see the other side, or maybe his refection._

_Instead he saw 10. Wingless._

_The newest stitchpunk stared at him coldly. She smiled a little bit, then continued to stare.. With a shaky hand, 6 put his hand against the glass. 10 followed his movements._

_He moved slightly to the left, she followed._

_He backed away, she backed away._

_"I need you" She said._

6 snapped back to reality. He looked around, shaking. Looking down, he saw the other stitchpunks fixing the ruined building up. He saw 10 flying just above the twins, who were very interested in her wings.

"You...You need me?" He asked her, even though she couldn't hear.

"Need me for what?"

**A/N: Hey! I should be writing my other stories but I don't care! **

**-Glampyra**


	4. Giving

Later that night, the twins lay in their make-shift beds.

_"I like 10"_ 4 flickered to his sister _"she looks a little scary, but she's very nice once you get to know her"_

_"I agree"_ 3 flickered _"It was funny to watch you hang on to her when she gave you that joy ride"_

4 silently laughed _"It was funnier when she gave YOU a joy ride" _

They heard the sounds of floor boards creaking. They listened, the noise seemed to be getting closer and closer. 4 scrambled up and hid behind his sister.

_"Do you see anyone?" _He asked, 3 shook her head. The creaking was getting louder; there was no doubt that it was probably next to their room. But they didn't see a shadow or anything to show that it was one of the stitchpunks.

Then the creaking stopped.

_"who do you think that was?" 3 asked. 4 shook his head "I don't know, and I don't wanna find out either"_

_'Well that's too bad'_

The twins jumped and turned around, in front of them was a grey mass. Inside the mass was a tall, deformed figure. The grey mass cleared, revealing a stitchpunk. This one was much scarier than 10: it's face had two perfect stitches, one going upwards, the other one sideways. It's face wasn't the only stitched thing though, it's whole body was covered in different stitches, with the occasional stray stitch. One of it's eyes was black, the other one was just a little away from a dot. It's complete midriff was bound. Instead of regular copper fingers, this "Stitchpunk" had large claws that were at least a foot long.

_'Hello young ones'_ the "Stitchpunk" said, the twins didn't see his mouth move, he didn't even have a mouth. They heard his voice in their head, like he was putting his own thoughts into their heads _'I hear you know my friend 10'_

The twins looked at each other, confused _"He knows about 10?" _ 3 said _"I didn't know 10 had a friend"_

The stitchpunk ignored their flickering _'I need you to bring her to me. She...' _he paused, searching for the right words _'...Owes me'_

The twins backed away. The Stitchpunk shook his head _'All I'm asking is for her to see me. I have important business to share with her'_

The twins stared at the stranger, then at each other. Their eyes flickering wildly. Finally, they turned back the stranger and shook their heads.

_'Ah, I see. You must be friends with her no?'_ The twins nodded.

_'How come you two don't speak? 10 can speak. Do you choose not to speak?' _3 and 4's optics widened. Nobody ever asked why they couldn't speak, they just passed it off.

The stranger read their expressions _'Mm, you don't have voice boxes do you?'_ He asked, the twins shook their heads no.

_'Forget 10, I can find her myself. Tell me now, do you wish to have voices?' _3 and 4 shrugged then nodded.

_'I could give you one'_ That got the twins' attention.

4 stepped up and gave him a suspicious look, as if she were asking him how _'Now, now, before you give me that look, hear me out: I will give each of you a voice for a price: You don't tell anyone that I was here, and don't tell anyone I was the one who gave them to you. Tell them you found voice boxes up here. kapeesh?'_

3 nodded eagerly but 4 stopped her _"How do we know he's telling the truth?"_ 4 asked _"How do we know we can trust him?"_

_"This man is willing to give us voices"_ 3 protested _"I'd do anything to have a voice"_

_"Even trust a stranger?"_

_"We trusted 10, and we met **her** not five hours ago. So why cant we trust him?"_

_"Because he looks-"_

_"Don't say it's because he looks scary, 10 looks scary and like I said, we trusted her. Come on 4, Voices. Won't that be amazing to have? We could talk to the others, we could talk to 7...We could tell them everything we've ever cataloged, read, understood..."_

4 looked down, 3 put her hand on his shoulder.

_"Please 4, do this for us. Please..."_

4 took her hand off his shoulder _"Alright"_

They turned back to the stranger and nodded.

_'Good, now both of you hold still'_

The grey mass returned, except it was forming in the strangers hands. And this time, the stranger seemed to be disappearing with the mass. No, into the mass.

A very dull light filled the room. a beam of it hit 4. It entered his eyes and mouth, like The Fabricator except in reverse. 3 silently screamed and reached for her brother when another beam of grey hit her and did the same thing.

They stayed like that for a while, it didn't hurt, it didn't tingle, it didn't even tickle. It felt like going through air.

Finally the grey mass disappeared. and so did the stranger.

3 and 4 lay on the ground, too shocked to move. Then silently, they got on their feet. One they were standing up, they looked at each other. 3 made a "Go on" motion with her hands, 4 did the same.

3 took in a breath "F-f..." She struggled a little bit forming the words "F-f-fo-four" she smiled. Her voice was shy, feminine, like a teenage girl.

4's turn "Th-th-th..." How did the others do this? It was hard! "Th...Thr...rr...Three" 4's voice was deeper, not as deep as the others voices, but like a shy teenage boy.

"4"

"3"

Their smiled widened. They found themselves in each others arms.

"Voices!" 3 exclaimed.

"Voices" 4 echoed.

3 released the hug "Promise me one thing 4"

"What?"

"That the flashing will never me forgotten"

"Oh definitely. We'll use it as often as we speak"

"My thoughts exactly. How are the others gonna react?"

"We'll just tell them we found voice boxes, like the man said"

"...I sure hope that works"

**XXX**

10 was in her room rearranging junk when she felt the presence. It was the feeling she got whenever she felt It taking over her head, but this time it was all over her body.

_'M-master?'_ She called, unsure.

_'Yes 10. It's me'_

10 turned around. She had never seen her master in person before, she just heard his voice in her head. But she didn't even flinch when she saw his monstrous figure, she almost expected him to look like that. Almost.

_'So this is what you look like, hmm?'_ 10 asked him.

_'Oh no, no 10. I'm just using this form to fit in with the rest of you'_

_'I doubt you'll fit in anyways'_

It passed the joke over _'10, I came to tell you that I have found the ones'_

_'The "Ones"?'_

_'Yes, three of them in fact. You were right about the striped one'_

_'So it IS Knowing one"_

_'And two others'_

_'What? Who?'_

_'The hooded ones'_

10's optics widened _'Them? But their just children! You can't use them! They wouldn't know what to do with all that power? They'd Die!'_

_'No they wouldn't'_

_'Yes I'm sure of it!'_ 10 could feel her anger starting to boil inside her_ 'That's what you do! It was the thing you meant to do! ever since you were born from that...that gas the machines made you've killed all that you've touched! Anything you touch Dies!'_

_'Don't get hasty with me 10, if it weren't for me you wouldn't be alive'_

_'I'm not alive! I'm dead inside! You just put a bit of you inside me, I have no soul. therefore, I have no life in me'_

_'That may be true, but you have a purpose: to serve me. I need you to take the powerful ones and then I need you to-'_

_'__**NO!**__' _10 had reached her peak, the anger spilled out of her like an overfilled bucket _'I know I may have served you in the past, I know my mission, but find someone else to do it; 'Cause I'm sure not going to!'_ She sat down heavily, the heels of her handspressed against her optics. It stared at her with cold, almost hating eyes.

_'Be careful what you say 10'_ It warned _'Be very, very careful'_

He disappeared. 10 stared at the empty space he stood in not 2 seconds ago.

"Good riddance" She mumbled, although she couldn't shake the feeling that she had just put the stitchpunks in danger.

She fell into a dreamless, restless sleep.

**A/N: So, this chapter is one of my shorter ones. This might be like a filler, but trust me, they aren't **

**-Glampyra**


	5. Dreaming

**A/N: Hello Ladies and not-so-gentle men, this is not Glampyra, but her other self, Arypmalg. Now I Don't get to come out very often...but I managed to this time. SO you're probably wondering where Glampyra is, well, she's..."Tied up" in a little problem... So I'll be taking her place for this chapter instead.**

**So as Glammy would say: GO ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Or something like that.**

**XXX**

6 tossed and turned in his sleep, whimpering every so often. He cringed and winced as if he were being hit "No" he whimpered "You can't make me. 3, 4, save yourselves"

_The Dark mass was back, but this time it wasn't in a sheet of glass, it was right in front of them. 10 was in front of him, 3 and 4 were behind him. A tentacle of the darkness shot out and wrapped itself around 10. She screamed in fury and started to beat on it, trying to get herself free._

_"Let me go you sadistic cretin!" She shouted "Let me go!" _

_There was a deep rumble, it sounded like the darkness was trying to speak but couldn't figure out how. It rumbled a few more times before it finally got a word out._

_"Shut up" it finally said. Another tentacle came out and slapped itself onto 10, she stifled a cry, there was a tear on her front, out of the tear came a sort of goop that spilled in small chunks. The tentacles picked up the goop chunks and threw them into itself._

_6 was sickened by the sight, he wanted to run away, but found himself glued to the spot._

_"10!" 3 cried. When did 3 start talking? 3 could never speak before 3 ran up to 10 and tried to pull her free but found herself coiled in another tentacle._

_"How adorable" the mass garbled out "You think you can save her" a tentacle came and whipped 3 on the side of her face, leaving a deeper tear._

_"3!" 4 cried. 4 could talk too? "Don't hurt her! Please!" 4 begged, on the brink of tears. He turned to 6 "6 do something!" he pleaded. 6 was shocked, what could he do? he was only faintly aware of what was going on right now._

_"I...I-" He started, but never finished because he and 4 were taken in a tentacle. _

_"Don't do this" 10 said, not pleadingly, but as if she were giving up. "Just, spare them" she cocked her head towards the twins "It's me and 6 you want"_

_The mass was quiet for a while, as if it were thinking over the option._

_Another tentacle whipped 10 again, making her scream in pain and spill more of the goop._

_"No" it said "Not until I get this out of the way" the tentacle suddenly jerked and a static noise was heard, 10 jolted as if she were being electrocuted. She was. The tentacle continued to jerk and 10 continued to jolt and contract. 3 and 4 were screaming for it to let her go. It ignored them completely. Finally, 10 stopped jolting and lay limp, wheezing and coughing, the goop came out of her mouth, spraying with every cough._

_"No!" 6 shouted, surprising himself at how angry he sounded "Let her go!" He felt a sharp, burning pain on his side. A tentacle had whipped him._

_"Shut up you!" the mass said. 6 gingerly touched the cut on his side, it stung when he touched it. When he retracted his arm he was surprised to see the same goop on his hand what was coming out of 10. Turning his head to look at the cut, he gasped sharply to find the cut and his side covered in the goop. _

_There was a zapping sound and a scream of pain. Snapping his head back he saw the dark mass let go of 10, she landed hard on the ground, making the noise of a dropped pumpkin. 6 paid no attention to that though, instead he looked at what took her place. A shapeless figure at first but gradually formed into a ghost version of 10. 6 gasped._

_The ghost 10 looked around for a second as if she weren't familiar with the environment. Then she looked at 6. She reached out for him, her eyes pleading for help._

_Then she disappeared._

_"10!" 3 and 4 screamed._

_The same tentacle shot out to 6. He twisted his body in a way that he avoided the tentacle._

_"No!" He shouted "you can't make me!" he turned back to the twins "3! 4! Save yourselves!"_

_He felt an unbearable pain as the tentacle shot through his body. It was a never ending torture of electrocution. 6 convulsed into a scrunched up C, trying to block out the pain but with no success._

_**khhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!**_

_The cough was incredibly strong. 6 never saw it coming._

_**khhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!**_

_6 saw bit's of black, chunky goop spill out of his mouth with every cough. Looking down at himself he saw that we was nearly covered in it. The bits of goop seemed to come alive when it hit the ground. They slithered toward 10's lifeless form and made their selves home in her open midsection._

_**KHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAK!**_

_6 couldn't control it now, whatever the black goop was, it wanted out of him and into 10. The tentacle released him and he fell to the ground in a mangled heap next to 10._

_**KHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!**_

_The remaining pieces of goop attached themselves to 6. They connected them selves with the goop that now completely covered 10._

_turning his head back to the black mass, he saw two tentacles do the same thing they did to him with 3 and 4._

6 woke up abruptly. Quickly sitting up in his makeshift bed. Pulling the covers against him, he looked around, he saw the same drawing filled wall and the litter of paper on the floor.

He gingerly touched his throat, it felt itchy. like there was something crawling in his throat.. Ignoring this, he got out of bed and walked to the hall that separated all the rooms, they were more like casms really. each room was about as big as a floor. and they were all on different levels.

He gazed at 10, who had claimed a room a few feet below him. She was sleeping on her side, shivering like she was cold. Every now and then, one of her wings would twitch.

"I don't want to go to that 10" He murmured "Not the Nexfamine"

He cleared his throat. The itching sensation became worse. Now it was almost unbearable, like something in his body was forcing him to throw up.

The cough was surprisingly strong.

_**khhhhhhaaaaaaak!**_

**A/N: Oh how I love a good cliffhanger :). It would be more violent but since I'm still "maturing" as Glammy puts it, I haven't reached supreme torture yet. But I'll get there! Aw man GlamPyra's waking up! AryPmalg out! Peace!**


	6. Regretting

10 shot up in her bed. Gasping for air.

That dream! That horrible dream! Who was that mass of tentacles? Why were 3 and 4 there? And why did the mass kill her?

All these questions were swimming in her head, begging for answers. But what good are they if she didn't have any? She laid back down, shivering in fright, her wings twitching.

The plan her master gave her was to befriend the stitchpunks, and then lure them towards the trap. Well she refused, shouldn't she fell free? Shouldn't she feel like Her master wasn't with her anymore? No. Why you ask? Because she IS her master. A small part of It lives inside her, acting as her soul, her lifeline, killing It would mean killing her, so she was stuck with it. Forever.

_**khhhhhhaaaaaaaack!**_

10 shot up again. What was that? She'd never heard anything like that in her life.

_**khhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaack!**_

There it was again. it was coming from 6's room. Climbing out of bed 10 went into the hall and saw 6 a floor above her. he was on the floor, clutching his throat as if he were trying to break it. Panic and desperation were in his eyes.

"Knowing one!" In no time, 10 flew up to his room and landed next to him. She grabbed him by the shoulders and hoisted him to his bed. 6 coughed again, sending both stitchpunks to the ground.

"No, no, no" 10 muttered as she grabbed 6 again.

"10" 6 whispered hoarsely "The Ne-"

"Don't say Its name" 10 said "Don't say Its name, It'll just want us more"

6 coughed again, this time the tar-like pieces of goop came up. Splattering both of them.

"Knowing one" 10 said "How did this happen?"

"S-saw s-something" 6 stuttered "Where?" 10 demanded. 6 answered with another coughing fit. Spraying more goop everywhere. This had to end, 10 whapped 6 on the back. hard. He hacked a little then collapsed. wheezing. The ooze that covered his front disappeared, like it had melted into his skin.

10 furrowed her brow "huh?" She looked down at herself, the goop melted into her skin too. Her optics widened.

"Knowing one, come with me" She commanded, 6 shakily stood up but collapsed again. Sighing, 10 grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him out.

"10?" 10 turned around, seeing the other stitchpunks in front of her. They must have heard the commotion.

"What happened?" 9 asked, 10 shook her head "None of your business" she answered quickly.

"10!" this time it was 7's voice "What. Happened?" She repeated. 10 faced them, putting 6 down "It's after us" She answered gesturing to herself and 6 "It needs us, to complete itself"

"Who?" 9 asked.

"The Nexfamine" 10 answered. 3 and 4's optics widened at little at the word.

"Who?"

"The Nexfamine" 10 repeated "It needs me, Knowing one, and Hooded ones" She pointed to 3 and 4, who hid behind 7.

"What?" 7 asked in disbelief, grabbing the twins "That's ridiculous"

"Ridiculous, but true" 10 said, she turned to 6 "Knowing one, tell them" 6 sat up, he parted his mouth to say something but closed it again and turned away.

"But...But it's true. It came to me before I went to bed, I refused to-" 

"Enough with this rubbish" 1 said "You expect us to believe a word you say?"

"I expected you to believe the person who's responsible for your rebirth" 10 answered back coldly. Everyone was quiet for a moment. The cat was out of the bag, it was 10 that had brought them back to life.

"No matter" 1 said "I want you out"

10 was slightly taken back by this "What?"

"I. Want. You. out" 1 pointed to the opening in the building that acted as a door.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm telling the truth"

"You're telling lies"

"I am not telling lies. There is no reason for me to tell lies. I shouldn't be even talking about this, it will only lure him quicker "

"Get out!" 1 pointed to the door.

10 had it at that point. She clawed him on the side of his face, he doubled over but didn't collapse.

But 10 wasn't done yet, part of the wall that made her room was a sheet of glass, picking up a stray shard, she smashed it on the same side. The glass shattered on impact and 1 collapsed. Seeing this as an advantage 10 gripped his front and hoisted him up so that they were at eye level.

"Listen you filthy, arrogant animal!" 10 shouted "Kick me out of you want! Exile me for all I care. But I am telling the truth! Hear me! I wouldn't make this up as a sick joke! The Nexfamine wants me, Knowing one and Hooded ones. How do I know? _**Because It's inside me!**_" She panted a little before continuing "It's inside me. It always has, it's been watching me, telling me what to do." She started to gasp a little after every sentence "It's in my body*gasp* it's in my dreams*gasp* it's in *gasp* my *Gasp* HEAD!" She half wailed half cried the last word and dropped 1. 2 and 5 were at his sides in no time.

10 herself collapsed onto her knees, gripping her head as if she were trying to break it.

"_**GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**__" _she wailed to no one, or at least nobody they could see.

Suddenly, she sat up. as if she were aware of what was going on right now. She looked at 1, who was being supported by 2 and 5, then at the other Stitchpunks, who looked both horrified and disgusted.

"10...?" 9 said softly, holding a hand out to her. She backed away. "Get away from me!" She said. Then she took off.

The remaining Stitchpunks looked at one another worriedly.

"I knew that girl was trouble" 1 said "I want her out. I don't care what she says. 8"

8 started to walk to where 10 had disappeared to but was held back by 9 "8 don't go anywhere" to 1 he said "Didn't you see how she acted? I think she's telling the truth"

"Don't tell me you believe her" 1 said "Didn't you see? That animal attacked me!"

"You were aggravating her, that's why she lashed out." 9 answered calmly.

"Neverless, she's a possible threat, And I'm not letting any kind of threat near"

"But she wasn't lying" A voice they didn't recognize said. They all faced the source of the voice. It was 3. She stepped forward a little.

"10 was telling the truth" 3 repeated "4 and I were visited by The Nexfamine before we went to bed"

"It gave us voices" 4 pitched in.

"Well why didn't you say anything before?" 7 asked.

"Because It told us not to say who gave them to us" 4 answered "We didn't ask why"

There was a small silence. Nobody expected 3 and 4 to ever have voices. And for them to accept them from a stranger, it was very unlike them.

3 decided to change the subject "4 and I will try to find out what "Nexfamine" Means, if that's okay" nobody said anything, so she and 4 went back to their room.

Nobody noticed that 6 followed 10.

**XXX**

6 gripped the piece of paper he got out of his room and walked shakily into the room 10 went into. He found her sitting on the floor, rocking back and fourth. probably still traumatized from what she did to 1 not five minutes ago.

"Um, 10?" 6 said.

"What?" She snapped, he stumbled back.

"Um, I wanted to ask you something"

"About what?"

He showed her the picture he brought "T-t-thought you could make something of this?"

Snatching it from him, 10 looked at the drawing, it looked like a fat staff, with two snakes wrapped around it. But 10 knew it was much more than that.

Slamming the picture down, she whipped around and practically crushed 6's neck.

"Where did you see this?" She shrilled.

Gasping for air 6 told her "I...I saw it in a...in a..."

"Don't **ever** show me, or anyone else this picture ever again!"

"But-"

"EVER! AGAIN!"

she dropped him "Now get out!"

"B-b-but-"

"GET OUT!"

6 tripped over his feet, fell down and crawled out of her room.

10 panted, winded from the yelling. turning back to her bed, she eyed the painting.

'I can't let anyone else know about this' she thought 'No one'

It was all too much for her. 10 let go of the picture, collapsed on the floor and started sobbing.

**A/N: Welp, I finally got this chapter done. Well, today is my last day of spring break, *Sigh* it was a nice time though. PS. I had writers block when I wrote this, so it's not my best, although I had really fun writing this chapter though.**

**-Glampyra**


	7. Deciding

At sometime 10 must have cried herself to sleep, for she woke up to find herself on the floor. The picture of the brush and touch just out of her reach.

Brush and touch. Huh, she had no idea where the name had come up from, but it felt like she had known to call it that forever. It made sense though; the fat staff in the middle did look like a sort of brush, and the "snakes" hugging the staff were sort of a "touch"

"A leaders brush and a warriors touch" she whispered "that's all it needs" the words came out of her mouth but it took her a while to figure out what that exactly meant; If someone were outside the room they could have literally heard the wheels turning in her head. It all made sense now! 6 was the leaders brush! and 10 is the warriors touch! Of course the warrior could have been 7, 10 had seen her with that spear of hers, but one of them had to have a connection between them self and the Nexfamine; and 10 was the only one who ever made contact with the Nexfamine.

But why would The Nexfamine give 3 and 4 voices? She was sure they didn't beg for them, they seemed perfectly fine without them. They must have a purpose then. She just couldn't figure out what. No matter, that's a later problem for her to worry about.

Right now, she had to confront 6 about this picture.

**XXX**

3 and 4 were in the makeshift library. It was nowhere near as big as the old one they used to live in, but it was better than nothing. 4 was a few shelves above 3; neither of them had any luck looking for what "Nexfamine" meant. Until 3 came up with something.

"Hey 4" she called "Come check this out" 4 jumped down next to his sister. He was met with an open book of what looked like a translating book.

"What is this?" He asked.

"I found out what Nex means" 3 said. She skimmed down the page until she found the word "Nex"

**Nex: Death; painful death** it read.

"Famine means hungry" 3 continued "Put "Nex in front of it, you get..." She trailed off, gesturing 4 to finish.

"Death hungry" 4 finished.

**XXX**

Nex watched was the twin cretins talked about him. Maybe it _was _a mistake to give them voices; but then again, it would take him forever to figure out that flashing language they used. He figured voices would have their ups and downs to it.

He gazed at the striped one. It was disappointing to see how feverish he acted. But he was important nonetheless. If he combined The striped one's visions, 10's rage and the hooded one's knowledge, surely he would not only have a perfect weapon, but knowledge of the future and fate for the revived beasts. If his plan carried on; But at this rate, with 10 turning to the stitchpunk side, he might have to carry out the plan himself. Which would be much more difficult.

"If I'm going to do this without 10" He said "Then I'm going to need some help. And who's better to help than a few old friends?"

**XXX**

"...So you're the leaders brush 6, and I'm the touch" 10 came into 6's room and had told him everything: The brush and touch and what it had meant and what the Nexfamine was planning on doing with them. 6 was shaking in fear by the end of it. 10 put her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry 6. I refused to give into It. I'm on your side now, I'll make sure that it never reaches-" She cut herself off. Her pupils constricted, the same way 6's pupils do whenever he gets a vision.

"10?" 6 said. 10 got an infuriated look on her face, her lip curled into a snarl.

"What's wrong 10?" 6 asked frantically "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, 10 gripped his shoulders so heard that the barb part of her fish hook fingers dug into his skin, piercing them slightly.

"6" 10 said, her voice full of concern and a hint of rage "Listen to me carefully now: We cannot leave this building until it's safe"

"From what?" 6 asked. 10 didn't answer.

"We mustn't go beyond the hillside" 10 said "It will find us if we do, we will become it's prey then. We must stay!" She gripped his shoulders harder "Stay. Stay and we won't be prey!"

"Prey to what?" 6 asked.

"you" 10 answered "And four others" She looked around, as if she were expecting someone to sneak up on her.

"Stay and we won't be prey" 10 repeated, letting him go.

"Stay and we won't be prey"

**A/N: Well this is the suckiest chapter yet. Ya'll might have some questions, but hold onto them, I'll answer them as the story goes.**

**-Glampyra**


	8. Frightening

_"Stay and we won't be prey"_

The word had quickly spread around the building. none of the Stitchpunks were very happy about it, 1 especially; but nobody wanted a repeat of the last time they had a quarrel, so they stayed out of each others range.

The command had sent hundreds of questions buzzing around, most of them directed to 10, who just told them "Just stay calm, there's nothing to worry about" and dismissed them.

"They're going to find out" 6 told her; she shook her head "Not if I can help it" She said.

"But you _can't_" 6 said "The Nexfamine is out there. You said you could feel it"

10 nodded "I know, but I still feel like there's a slim chance that I can save them, that I can prevent us from the claws of Nex"

"What will the Nexfamine do to us?" 6 asked; 10 shook her head and patted his shoulder.

"It's too much for you to handle knowing one" 10 answered "You'd be traumatized beyond repair" she looked around as if she were expecting someone to scare her from behind.

"I'll tell you later Knowing one, it is better of you don't find out immediately" She flew away without another word. 6 watched as she landed a room or two above him. What did it mean? What did the Nexfamine want with them? what would he do with them? All these questions and no answers. But he trusted 10, he was sure she'd tell him when he was ready.

**XXX**

10 was in her room, as usual, when she heard sharp rapping on the wall. Turning around she was met with 9 and 7.

"What do you want?" She asked irritably.

"What was that?" 7 asked.

"I don't know what you-"

"You know exactly what we mean 10" 9 said "what was all that with The Nexfamine and attacking 1 like that?" 10 turned away from him "I don't want to get you into this"

"Please 10 " 9 said calmly "Tell us everything that you know about The Nexfamine"

"And we want the truth" 7 added.

10 sighed "Alright" She sat down and started the story.

"When I was awoken, I was met with water pouring from the sky. I thought it was a threat, my first impulse was to attack, but I heard a voice in my head that told me not to, not a thought, a real voice; The Nexfamine. It told me who it was and when I asked where it was It just replied that it was with me. It took me a while to figure out that It meant it was inside of me. With the Essence of The Nexfamine inside of me, I'm allowed to live, It acts as my soul, my voice box and my mind. Without it I'd die. I discovered Father just a few moments after The Nexfamine awoke me; he told me that Father didn't really want me, before he awoke me he realized that he would be waking up a monster. So he packed me away. Nex, My master found me."

"So what _is_ The Nexfamine?" 9 asked.

"The Nexfamine was created from the gas that pollutes the air and the broken heart of Its Mother"

"Its what?" 7 asked.

"Its Mother" 10 repeated "A machine that creates life and builds other machines. It was corrupted at birth and used for evil. It was killed months ago by The Half-Sphere; That was when Nex was born"

"The Fabrication Machine" 9 said.

"Yes" 10 said somberly.

"So in a way, The Nexfamine is the Fabrication machines' child" 7 stated "So that means it can build new kinds of beasts"

"Not quite" 10 said "The Nexfamine can't build _new_ machines like its mother could, but it _can _rebuild old ones and revive them. That's what it plans to do for Its mother. But, before it can start its plan, it needs a partner. Somebody who can fight, tell it what will happen, and have a wide range of knowledge, but first it needed to find those things. It awoke me to do such. It thought that reviving the five the fallen creations, using what was left of their soul found in the downpour, that it would find what it needed. And It did"

"6" 7 said.

"Exactly, and now I can feel that Its coming after us. I refused to do its work for it; Now I feel that its coming to attack us...I just don't know how"

"Is there anyway we can stop it?" 9 asked.

"Perhaps, but then we'd have to let 3,4,6 and I die"

"There has to be another way then" 7 said. 10 shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, we just have to avoid it at any cost. I know it's coming 7, It's probably out there now"

**XXX**

6 walked slowly into the twins room. They were lost in a book, as usual. He almost wanted to call up to them, but fought the urge. He watched as they went from book to book, chatting their heads off about practically every little detail in them. Goodness! they were just little aggravators, he just wanted to get rid of them and end it, but no, their knowledge had to be collected, and not to mention their projecting abilities.

He watched 4 jump down onto a table to pick up another book, that's when he spotted 6.

"Hello 6, what brings you here?" 4 asked.

"Nothing" 6 answered "Just want to talk. Alone"

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"No, not here" He pointed to 3 "I mean _alone_"

"Oh" 4 said, finally getting what he was saying "Alright"

6 led the two to one of the many unoccupied rooms in the building. There, 4 got a better look at him. Something was off, 6 was wet and tinted a very light brown-gray, as if he had been wet for a long time. Perhaps 8 had been messing around with him and pushed him into a puddle, the ground _was _still quite damp. There was also something else different about him.

"6, your key!" 4 said, there was a key hung around 6's neck. 6 didn't have it before, since he didn't have one when 10 revived him, and he was certain that she had no idea about the key either. 6 had had a huge panic attack when he realized he didn't have his key that day, but was calmed down a little bit afterwards.

Nodding, 6 wrung his hands around it, as if it here a strange object and he was just getting used to it.

"Is this a new one?" 4 reached out to touch it but 6 grabbed his wrist before he could do anything.

"Don't touch!" 6 growled before letting 4's wrist go "Now, I have to tell you something very important 4"

"What?" 4 asked, cradling his wrist.

"A very important being needs you 4, you can help it."

"Help what?"

"That I can't tell you, but I _can_ tell you that if you come with me then the being will become ever so stronger"

"If you will tell me just what the being is then I'd be happy to help you"

"If I tell you then I'd have to kill you"

4 actually took a few steps back. Who was this? 6 never spoke like this to anyone, he hardly spoke. Period.

"6" 4 said, still taking a few steps back "What's going on?"

"If I could I'd tell you" 6 replied, not giving him a straight answer.

"Tell me 6!" 6 made a grab for him, 4 broke into a run.

"3!" 4 shouted as he ran "3! Help! Help! He-"

4 was cut off by 6 wrapping his hands around his neck.

All of the stitchpunks had responded to 4's desperate cry. Only too see 6 strangling the hooded stitchpunk.

"4!" 3 called out. 4 looked frantically for his sister. Instead he spotted 6. 6! How could that be? If 6 was over there, then who is the stitchpunk choking him?

The imposter 6 tightened his grip, choking 4 further. But this time, 4 felt something different: he felt like his optics were heating up, the same sensation he got whenever he was projecting an image. Out of nowhere, 4's optics started to flash and he got this wave of fatigue. which was also the same feeling he got whenever he had projected a video for too long. What was making him do this? He wasn't controlling any of this!

Suddenly, 4 projected a wild show of clips, sometimes showing small parts of the war, sometimes seeing the scientist for the first time, and others were things 4 never remembered ever seeing: pictures that looked like they came out of a horror movie, a maggot-infested woman, a child getting his jaw split apart, a brutal murder. Then the projections stopped and it went back to wild flashing. Through the horror, 4 could hear the screams and demands of the others, but they sounded like they were a million miles away. Was that 3 calling his name or was it his mind? He didn't know.

**XXX**

The second 7 saw that 6 imposter squeezing the life out of 4, she did the first thing that came to her mind: She threw her spear as hard as she could. The spear flew gracefully through the air and hit it's target, the imposters head went flying a good three feet away. The body stumbled a few steps before collapsing. 4 went down with him, his eyes still flashing wildly, his body unresponsive.

"_4__**!**_" 3 wailed "_**4!**_"

What looked like a thousand black maggots crawled out of the neck of the 6 imposter and clung themselves onto 4, his flashing became even more wild when the maggots infested him, until they covered his optics. The maggots rose and fell like breathing, making a strange, wet, chewing noise as they did. After what felt like an hour, but was probably just two minutes, the maggots retreated, melting into the dirt.

But 4 was nowhere in sight.

"4!" 3 ran faster than anyone had seen her run. She knelt down to where 4 had been laying and started to dig her fingers into the wood, as if she could rip the wood away and bring her brother back.

"3 stop" 7 said, walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No! NO!" 3 screamed "4! 4! He can't be dead! He can't be"

"It's Nex" heads turned to look at 10. She was keeping her head down, her wings were lowered and every so often, she would shutter.

"He's still out there" She said. "The Nexfamine had him"

**A/N: Dun Dun DUNNNNNN. OMG I had alot of fun writing this chapter. I let my evil self AryPmalg write the last part, now she's in the second stage of being a SFCMD self. How do you guys think this chapter was?**

**-Glampyra**


	9. Bringing

"What do you mean 'The Nexfamine has him'?" 7 asked, still a bit shaken from the incident that had just occurred.

"Those worms" 10 said "They were the Nexfamine. It used a different body of 6's to lure 4. But where did he get the second body? He can't shape shift, I know that..."

"It must have been the body that was at the bottom of the trench" 9 said. 10's eyes widened.

"There are other bodies?" She asked frantically.

"Of course" 9 answered.

10 shook her head frantically "No, No, No. This isn't good. I knew there were four others, but I didn't expect bodies!" her legs almost gave out and, she was on the brink of hyperventilating but she managed to calm herself down a little bit. Once she was sure she was stable she took a few deep breaths and said "The Nexfamine had taken 4's mind. If It finds the other bodies, then they'll rise again, He'll use them against us. Everyone be extra careful if you wonder into the emptiness" Without another word, she flew back to her room.

**XXX**

Maggots came out of the head of the 6 imposter and had taken him away, leaving nothing but the key, which 6 immediately grabbed and hung around his neck. Everyone had gone back to their rooms, the only ones remaining were 9, 5 and 6.

"What are the chances of This Nexfamine actually finding the bodies?" 9 asked.

"Well if he could reach 6 from the bottom of the trench, then it would be no problem to reach any of the others" 5 said. Right then, 6 limped toward them.

"Wanting" He said.

"Yes 6 we know" 5 said to the younger stitchpunk "The Nexfamine wants our old bodies"

6 was about to say something but cut himself off and shook his head a little bit. Instead, he picked up a stray piece of paper, and started to messily draw on it, once he was done he showed it to 9 and 5.

"The brush and touch" he said. The picture showed of the wingless butterfly with the hugging worms on its sides. The same thing 6 had seen in his dreams.

"Where did you see this?" 9 asked, remembering that he had seen 10 drawing this picture the day she joined them.

"In a dream" 6 answered "It's been visiting my dreams..."

"You mean you've talked to it?" 5 asked, hopeful to find some answers. 6 shook his head.

"Can't talk, only watch" 6 flipped over the paper and scribbled something else. Most of the paper was covered in scribbles, the mass of scribbles had two tentacles coming out of it. Four stitchpunks were in the picture as well; two of them were on the ground, 6 had drawn thick black lines over them. The other two were in the tentacle of the scribble mass, another tentacle shooting right through them.

"This is what I saw" 6 said "It _will_ happen"

"Not if we can help it!" 9 said firmly "If 10 won't go after it, then we will" 5 grabbed his shoulder, a look of panic flashed across his eyes.

"No 9! Remember the last time we went after a beast? 2 died!"

"But this isn't a beast" 9 said "This is a living thing. And I've learned since then 5, I'm not the thoughtless newborn I was before" turning to 6 he asked "Do you have any idea where this" he gestured to the picture of the scribble mass still in 6's hand "Could be?" 6 shook his head.

"Well then, I think I do" 9 started for the door "When the twins, 7 and I first saw 10, she was reviving you guys in a cave. I'd bet my voice box that's where The Nexfamine is"

"I'll go with you!" 5 said, catching up to him "You can't go there alone"

"Too dangerous" 6 said "Will eat you alive"

"We'll be careful 6" 9 said "Don't worry"

"No!" 6 latched onto 9's arm "You can't go! No match!"

"6, we'll be fine!" 9 said, trying to yank his arm away. He had to literally pry 6 off his arm, he had a surprisingly strong grip for such a little guy. When 6 refused to let go, 9 sighed.

"6. We have to do this. Nobody else is stepping up, and 10 is starting to act like 1 in all this. If everybody just avoids this, then it will be just a repeat of The Fabrication machine"

6 paused, allowing that sentence to sink in. His eyes became glassy and vacant as he lowered his head in thought. After what seemed like a lifetime he lifted his head and nodded, not approvingly, but like he had no other choice.

"Go" He whispered.

"Thank you 6" 9 said. He nudged 5's shoulder and gestured him to come on. When they took off again, 6 grabbed onto 9's shoulder. This time he had a wide eyed expression, like he wanted to ask something but couldn't get the word's out. Although he wasn't saying anything, the message was perfectly clear.

"Alright 6, you can come too"

**XXX**

It would have taken hours to get to the cave 9 had said The Nexfamine was dwelling in, but since 9 already knew the path to take, it only took about 45 minutes. The three of them stood just a few feet away from the mouth of the cave. The mouth was like looking into the night sky: black and empty, seeming to go on for miles. What little sunlight shone in revealed the masts where the Stitchpunks had been revived, except now they were had fallen to the ground.

"Feel it?" 6 said, messing with his key "Feel the energy?"

As much as the taller two wanted to say no, they couldn't. Even though they were a fair amount away from the cave, they could still feel the heavy air around them, as if there were hands pushing down on them. Not only that, but there was also a strange feeling coming from the cave, a feeling that wasn't there when 10 had been dwelling inside. Almost like someone was beckoning them to come closer.

"Come on" 9 said after the tense pause had past "Let's see what we're up against"

6 made a small squeaking noise before following them, slouching as if to make himself as small as possible. Once they were at the rim of the cave, the sensation became ever so stronger.

"There" 6 said pointing right in front of him "Right there"

It was a mystery how 6 could see anything in the cave, neither 9, nor 5 could see anything in the cave except for the fallen masts.

"What's in there 6?" 5 asked. The younger Stitchpunk didn't answer, instead he lowered his and started shaking "N-n-no..." he murmured "No..."

Whatever was in there was having a negative effect on 6, for he was starting to shaky more violently and his eyes started to dilate; when 9 reached out to him he violently swatted him away and made a bee-line into the cave.

"6!" 5 and 9 started after him. But was held back.

_STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! _It said _Stay away from the Brush!_

"The Brush?" 5 asked out loud "Why is-?"

_**STAY AWAY!**_ It screeched _**Don't gaze upon me Healing one... Your single eye allows you to see me, do not see me!**_

5's eye widened. He _could_ see what has spoken to him: it was a black mass, with the faintest bits of grey in it. The black mass seemed to be breathing, for 5 could see it rising up and down. He had never seen anything like it before. _Don't gaze upon me, don't gaze upon me..._

_Take your eye away._

5 gripped his optic.

**XXX**

6 ran faster than he had ever ran before. He had to reach Nex! He had to! It called for him, It needs him, desperately. He tried to resist, but he couldn't. It was dragging him into itself.

He saw the great mass before his eyes, stretched out as if wanting to embrace him.

It wrapped itself around him once he made contact

**XXX**

"I-i-it wanted me to rip my eye out" 5 said like he didn't believe it. 9 had to drag him out of the cave before he did anything he would regret.

"it what?" 9 asked.

"I couldn't help it. I tried to resist but I couldn't. I was trying to reach 6. But he was too far ahead"

9 Gazed back at the cave "You were right 5, we should never have come. 6 is gone"

**XXX**

Nex stroked the small stitchpunks hair, now asleep and not waking up anytime soon. Yes, he'll do perfectly. Now all he needs is the other hooded one and that traitor 10. Then it would be completed.

It was a close call for The Healing one, he could have seen what was happening. It was only luck that he had thought of telling him to rip his eye out. It would have been enjoyable too; watching the blind Stitchpunk run around like a crazed animal, trying to maneuver his way around. Yes, it would have been lovely to see. But he had bigger priorities right now.

Nex turned his attention to four shapes in the shadows, their eyes glowed red like the machines, and they were mangled and broken. One of them was missing their lower half.

_"Make sure that those two don't come back. Not without the traitor and the other hooded one"_ He commanded. The four shaped nodded and disappeared into the dark

Now alone, Nex toyed with the half-sphere in his long-clawed hand.

_"You will walk once more Mother"_ He murmured _"You will walk once more"_


	10. Showing

10 didn't take the news very well. In fact, she practically went mad when she found out; 7 and 8 had to rip her off of the two of them before she could tear them apart.

"How could you do that?" She wailed "How could you let that happen? I warned everyone about Nex, and you basically lured yourselves to him. You got 6 captured and almost got 5 blinded!"

"10, we're sorry-" 9 started to reason with her but was interrupted.

"_**Sorry isn't going to bring 6 back 9! It's only a matter of time before he gets to me and 3!**_" She shut her eyes and took in a sharp breath; she held it for a while then let out a deep sigh. Opening her eyes again, she glared daggers at the two stitchpunks.

"I hope you two are happy with yourselves" She said bitterly "Because of you, we're ever so closer to danger" Quickly leaving, she murmured the last part under her breath "Or at least you are"

* * *

><p>6 was aware of his state.<p>

It was exactly like the vision he had when 10 joined them: He was in the same black nothingness. The sheet of glass was there; except this time, there was no reflection of 10 on the other side. Heck, there _was_ no reflection on the other side. But if he looked very closely, he could make out a faint figure lying down.

4.

The hooded stitchpunk looked as if he were just sleeping. His hands were folded neatly across his midsection. He was still as a rock. 6 tried calling out his name to get his attention, but there was no response whatsoever. Then he tried knocking on the glass but the second his hand made contact with the bluish glass, a searing pain shot up his arm, causing him to reel it back. The area where he had touched glowed a bright cyan, several cracks surrounded the area, also cyan. They faded gradually away.

Awestruck by the reaction, 6 reached out to touch it again. This time the wall glowed cyan once more, but didn't give off any pain, which 6 was grateful for.

Moving his hand around, 6 saw that the trail of glowing cyan followed his every move. It was just like drawing! He drew a small squiggly line. Once he took his hand off the wall the drawing disappeared. Drawing another line he watched as it disappeared, much to his excitement.

"6..."

An eerie voice called out his name. Looking around he didn't see anything. Maybe he was hearing things. He went back to drawing.

"_6..._"

The voice came back. This time he looked around; not like he could see anything, the only other stitchpunk was 4, and he was on the other side of the glass.

"_They're coming 6..._" the voice said "_I'm almost complete. Need the other half. Have the brush, need the touch_"

"Wh-wh...where...?" 6 said, looking around, trying to find the voice.

_"show"_

Suddenly, 6 felt a cold sensation on his right thigh. Looking down, he saw a number had been drawn there. He traced the number, only for it to disappear off his skin.

The number had been 16.

* * *

><p>Nex stroked the top of 3's hooded head, making sure to blind her of everything but himself and the room.<p>

"Now who do we let in when they arrive?" Nex asked. 3's eyes were vacant. Like how the Stitchpunks eyes had been when they had their soul sucked out of them. Except instead of empty black, her eyes were a bright grey, like how 8's eyes went whenever he played with his magnet.

"The Negatives" 3 answered. Her voice was monotone. Like she wasn't really there and a machine was talking for her. Nonetheless, Nex nodded approvingly.

"And do you let them take you away?"

"Of course"

"And why?"

"Because they need to be completed"

"Good. And what do you provide?"

"The other half of their knowledge"

"Excellent" Nex let her go. She fell back onto her bed, the vacant look still in her eyes.

"Now sleep child, I must return to them, they are waiting for the signal"

* * *

><p>10 paced around the building about 30 times, She had snapped at 9 and 5 about 70 times and she practically ate herself alive with worry and fear. When anyone tried to talk to her, she would just say "You know nothing about this like I do. Go back to your own business" or her special saying that she used specifically for 1 "Keep out of my business and Stay in yours. Before those stitches in your face get deeper"<p>

Deciding she just needed some alone time, she went up to her own room. Before she could enter though, she heard a voice.

"10..." It said.

Who what that? That didn't sound like her master. This voice sounded distant, and breathy. It was probably just her imagination, taking another step, she heard the voice again. Louder this time.

_"10...!"_ It said once again.

"Wh...who are you?" 10 murmured "_Where _are you?"

"I'll show you" The voice said. 10 suddenly got an icy-cold feeling on her wings, causing her to open them up. She waited a few moments, the icy feeling remained. Mirror! She needed a mirror! There was a broken reflective shard in her room. That would have to do. Gazing at herself in the cracked reflective service, she could make out some markings on her wings. She could make out what looked like a 9 and a 0 on the back of her wings. Wait, no, that wasn't a 9. It was a 6.

The number had faded off, but she had already seen the number.

60.


	11. Changing

6's first dream wasn't pleasant.

Yes he's had some unpleasant dreams in the past, but never like this dream. It was clear as his visions. Much clearer; as if he were actually there.

_In his first dream, he was running._

_He didn't know where he was running to, but he knew he was running away from something. fatigue was heavy on his small body and he felt as if his legs were going to break if he took another step._

_He was in the remains of a jailhouse; he could tell by the rusted bars and dried up bodies inside. Finally, he ran behind what looked like the ruins of a wall to catch his breath. That's when he heard the footsteps._

_They were like thunder itself pounding against the ground. 6 could see the rim of the wall glow red every so often. What was that horrible monstrous thing? Was it chasing him? If so, what did it want?_

_The thunderous footsteps stopped for a moment "Where are you?" The owner of the footsteps called out in a disturbingly familiar voice. 6's body went cold. He knew that voice all too well; he peered over the wall, just to see if he was wrong. He had to be wrong, it couldn't be who he thought it was. _

_He was met with a twisted, horrifying version of 8: most of his fabric was burned off, leaving half of his skeleton exposed; However, there was a thick layer of the same goop that 6 himself had been coughing up just a few days ago coating the skeleton. Part of his face had been burned off as well, giving him a half snarl/smile; on his, slightly charred, right arm was the number "-8". There were two other figures with him, one of them was hunched forward, wringing its hands and looking around, twitching every so often. The other one was standing upright. It had something thin and sharp on its back; Some type of weapon, no doubt. _

_"Where are you?" he called out again "C'mon out. I won't bite" he chuckled. Like it was a corny joke._

_"Don't Intimidate her, 8" The one with the weapon said. 6 didn't recognize that voice, it sounded familiar, but very different._

_Her? Who was "Her"? Was there someone else with him? He looked around to make sure, but he saw nobody._

_"D-d-don't hurt her..." 6 went back to listening to the three figures; this time it was the hunched over figure who spoke. This one sounded broken, jittery and even near insane. Which was odd, since the voice sounded like 5. 5 was always the mellow, meek peacemaker of the clan. This 5 sounded more like 6. That must have been -5._

_"Sh-she's important..." -5 continued "Our god expects us to bring her back. We've already lost two of us. We can't afford to lost another..."_

_"You think we don't know that?!" The voice 6 didn't recognize said "I was a fool for allowing 6 to go alone, and no one could predict that spear-"_

_-5 made a low growling noise when he said that._

_"Well...you know what I mean..."_

_It was silent for a while. The only sound was the negatives' footsteps and 6's breathing, which he tried to keep down in fear that they might hear him. Who was the "She" They were taking about earlier? Was it 7? She wasn't around. 10? Possibly, but she wasn't near either. Come to think of it, nobody was around. He was completely alone. Did they abandon him? Did he run away? If so, why?_

_6 turned around, ready to continue running if he had to. He gasped at what was in front of him._

_A large wall of fire was right in front of 6. He watched as it melted the bars and turned the skeletons inside them into ash. As it continued to spread, 6 could faintly make out the figure of a few stitchpunks, three of them. The same ones he saw behind him just a few minutes ago. He turned back to where he last saw them. Nothing._

_He watched the fire. It didn't spread towards him, It just spread to the sides and the opposite way, like there was an invisible barrier between him and the fire. The flames didn't give off heat either. He watched the three stitchpunks in the fire run away. It looked like two of them were beating their skin, most likely trying to put out flaming debris that landed on them. The third one wasn't so lucky though. Even from where he was standing, 6 could see the stitchpunk was engulfed in flames; it was writhing and clawing at its own fabric, tearing off pieces in the meantime. When it caught up to the other two, they started yelling and pushing him away, like he was a stranger they've never seen before._

_When they finally got the living fireball off of them, they made a run for it. The flaming stitchpunk wasn't moving anymore, it stumbled back for about a second then collapsed in a heap. The second it hit the ground, The familiar goop spilled out of its mouth and wrapped itself around the dead stitchpunk. _

_Then the flames went out._

**XXX**

6 woke up. Startled more than anything. He had expected a nightmare. He sat up and gazed at the blue-tinted wall. On the wall were four numbers.

**2 5 8 1**

6's eyes widened.

'_What's it mean 6?_' The voice returned, except this time 6 didn't hear it. He saw it. Like he was reading it out of a book.

"No" 6 murmured.

'_What's it mean 6?_' No. it can't be. Not again.

'_What's it mean 6?_'

He shut his optics and covered his ears. Trying to block out the voice in his head.

'_What's it mean 6?_'

"Their fate!" He finally blurted out "Their fate!" He repeated it about a thousand times, wanting to get it out of his system, wanting to give the aggravating nuisance an answer.

"Their fate..." He murmured as he sunk to his knees.

'_You can change it _' The voice told him '_You can change it to The Negatives _'. 6 lifted his head and looked around, as if he were expecting the source of the voice to be in front of him.

'_But for a price_' The voice continued on '_If you change them. Then you'll expose yourself to greater danger_'

"Danger?" 

_'The Negatives, they work as Nex's guards. They're like layers of walls protecting a treasure. And each time one of those walls are torn down, the treasure is exposed a little bit more"_

"How do you know this?"

'_Because I'm part of Nex. I can see what he sees. That's how I can speak to you_'

"Why don't you show yourself?"

The voice didn't answer him. It seemed to ponder for a while on the question.

'_I'm not whole_' It finally answered '_I need the other half..."_

There was a heavy silence. 6 knew what the other half was.

"Warriors touch..." He whispered.

He looked back at the wall, the numbers were still there. Untouched. He could change them. Risk putting himself in danger. He could risk that, as long as the others were safe. He wasn't sure how he could be put in danger, seeing the state he was in now. But after getting his soul sucked out, almost nothing was considered danger. Not that he was ready to dive in head-first in any situation though. He could take care of himself, danger wouldn't be much of a problem.

With a steady hand, 6 drew a small dash in front of each number.

**-2 -5 -8 -1**

Now it's their fate.

**A/N: Yeah I know, Crappy chapter. Imma make the next chapter a little better. That's when the negatives come in. You'll like them (Not) :)**

**-Glampyra**


	12. Going

_60._

10 lay on her side in her bed, racking her brain on what the number meant. It felt like it should be important, but she couldn't figure out why. Could it be how many days Nex was going to keep 6 and 4? 60 weeks? Months? or, (creator forbid) Years?

Maybe it wasn't a time. Maybe it was nothing, perhaps it was just a scare from Nex. To keep her away from him. But that doesn't make any sense, 10 _is_ a traitor, but he still needs her to complete himself. Maybe that's what the 60 was for: overpowering her curiosity and luring her back to himself. That would make much more sense. But that voice...

"Planning your escape?"

Looking up, 10 saw the remaining seven stitchpunks in the door of her room it was 1 that had spoke. 10 scoffed "go away" She murmured, lying back down.

"10, that's troubling you?" 2 asked.

"None of you care"

"You're right" 1 said "_some _of us don't care" 7 shot him a nasty glare "but we cared enough to ask you"

We? 10 rolled her eyes and covered her face with the folded up fabric that acted as her pillow. "Even if I cared to tell you, none of you could understand what's happened. I betrayed the only thing I've ever known, now he only wants me as a battery pack to repair himself with. I can't kill him, I'll only kill myself, all hope's lost for 6 and 4; they're already too far in Nex's System. I can feel it"

"So that's it?" 7 said "You're just giving up? Just like that?" 10 shrugged.

"I suppose, it's too late to try and get them now..."

The remaining stitchpunks walked in her room and formed a half circle around her bed. They looked at one another, trying to figure out what to tell her. To a point she was right, but she couldn't just give up all like that, that just looked weak and helpless. Perhaps she _was_ deep inside.

Finally, 1 walked out of the circle and sat at the foot of her bed.

"10" He started "I'm going to tell you a story-"

"Oh for the love of-" 10 started, as if she were disgusted by the thought of listening to him.

1 ignored her and continued on "There was...another one, before me" That immediately got everyone's attention "He was more of a prototype, but one of us nonetheless. His name was 0"

"How come you never told-" 9 started but was cut off when 1 raised his hand for silence.

"He was blind" 1 continued "He was deaf, he couldn't speak... But we were best friends. Brothers, more like it. But then, we got into a fight. I left, he stayed. Then one day, I decided to come back, I wanted to apologize, bury the hatchet and put it all behind us. But when I returned I didn't see him. The Scientist told me he had died a few days before"

"That must have crushed you" 10 stated.

"It did. And do you want to know the worst part? I couldn't even remember what we were fighting about"

"Hm...I don't want to sound rude, but what was the point of this story?"

"The point was this: You can't just run from fights, problems or anything else and expect them to just disappear, you have to confront them. Defuse them before anything too drastic happens. Or before you do something idiotic, like I did"

That was an excellent point. You can't just run away from a conflict and expect it to solve itself. It had to be defused, like he said. She can't just run from Nex and never turn back (although that sounded nice to her), she had to save 6 and 4.

"I'm going after him" she finally said, swinging off her bed.

"We'll come with you" 9 said "You can't go alone, and no one should be alone here"

"Fair enough" She said, walking towards the door "Well what are you all waiting for?" 10 paced quickly out her room "We don't have all the time in the world"

One at a time, the rest of the Stitchpunks followed her. 9 walked out the door followed by 1.

"I'm very sorry about 0, 1" 9 said sympathetically.

"Don't be" 1 said plainly "I made it up"

**A/N: Hey, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I kinda lost it... The next one will be longer I promise. It's just...I'm sorta drowning in homework (HIGHSCHOOL IS A SLAUGHTER HOUSE!)**

**Glam out!**


	13. dying

Nex stood in the mouth of the cave. Glaring into the distance; he was perfectly still, like a statue. Four figures were a little bit behind him, their eyes glowing red in the dark.

"Lord...?" One of them asked. He was an exact replica of 1, save for the fact that he looked and sounded much younger than his counterpart. One of his hands were broken and there was a nasty burn on his side. A long, sharpened needle was tucked into his side, work thin from constant sharpening: -1.

Nex shook his head "10 is coming" he said.

"Isn't that good though?" Another one asked, His body was severed from the waist down. Instead of legs, he was sitting on a stool-like object, using picks to move around. The number -2 was on his back.

"You wanted her to comeback didn't you?" -2 asked. Nex shook his head.

"She's bringing an army" He told them, the Negatives' eyes widened and they got in a 'Ready for battle' pose. They already lost -6 to one of them, they weren't planning on losing anymore of themselves.

"Don't worry; they're small, they're weak. But don't let your guards down!" He warned them "Scatter around. cover any ground they can enter from, I don't want them escaping"

They nodded and disappeared.

**XXX**

The stitchpunks walked slowly into the mouth of the cave. Going almost painfully slow. No one was really prepared for what they were going up against.

10 shut her eyes and started breathing heavily, trying to ignore the heavy vibe around her that was pressing against her chest. Like it was trying to suffocate her. Her wings twitched and the barbs of her fingers made small holes in her arms.

"Are you okay 10?" 5 asked timidly as he rested his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off violently.

"I'm fine!" She said more harshly than she intended. 5 jerked his hand back in surprise.

"I'm fine" She repeated, calmer "it's just..." She sighed and shook her head "Let's just go"

She led the seven stitchpunks into the cave. It was much stuffier inside than it was outside: The air was hot and the walls themselves felt like they were breathing, the walls were wet and dripping water. Shuffling could be heard behind the walls.

10 skimmed the walls. Seeing the shine from the thin black coat of goop that seemed to be sprayed just about everywhere: The floor, the walls, the ceiling...

"This isn't a cave..." 7 commented.

It was true. Just one quick look around, anyone could see that they were in the ruins of a jailhouse; the opening they came through was just the rubble of what was left of the outside of it. The inside, however, was still somewhat intact: the cell bars were rusted like paint peeling off a wall. There were bodies in the cells, still wearing orange jumpsuits. Some of them were simply dried up, starting to rot. Others were skeletons. It was a rare thing to see skeletons nowadays.

There was also almost no light too; their only light source was the sun outside, which was already starting to set, casting everything in a yellow glow, it would have been pretty if it weren't too creepy. There was also 9's new light staff, but they didn't want to waste the battery just yet.

10 wasn't helping to the atmosphere either: She would jump and stop the group if she heard any small noise. She was too jittery, like she was expecting something to jump in front of them and attack.

9 was right behind her. Turning on his light staff for a few seconds, then turning it back off, which was also what made 10 jump.

"Do you even know where Nex could be?" he asked, 10 nodded.

"Yes, vaguely. It's like I can almost sense him, like there's a...a...what did humans call those small disks? The ones where they saw a line spinning around and then a red dot every now and then?"

"A radar?"

"Yes, yes! Like a radar. It's like Nex is that little mark and we're the sensor thing. Or...I'm the sensor... I know where he is, I just need to find him"

"I hope it's soon..." 3 mumbled.

"It will be Sweetheart.."

Above them, something was knocked over and crashed to the floor. There was a small whisper-like sound and the sound of running feet. 10's eyes widened. She whipped around and started giving orders.

"We're splitting up!" She said "7 and 9, you two are together, 5 and 2, 8 and 1. 3, come with me"

3 scurried to her side and the eight stitchpunks split up.

**XXX**

-2 and -5 walked along the cells of the jailhouse. Watching their counterparts below them, -5 growled in disgust as 5 dropped his new crossbow and got startled by the noise echoing on the walls.

"Idiots" -5 snarled, -2 patted his shoulder.

"Patience 5" He said "I know it's tedious but we just need to wait"

"For what? We're strong, we can take them out, just the two of us"

"Yes, but remember, they still have 10 on their side. That's like walking into a fully armed battleground" -5 nodded. He absentmindedly fingered the hole in his eye patch. It hurt, but it was comforting too, like it was a reminder of who he was: a negative. The body the other 5 had down there, he was fake, he didn't know what pain was. -5 did. _he_ was the one who had his soul sucked out of him, not that imposter down there. He was the real stitchpunk. He knew -2 felt the same.

He worshipped Nex like he was a god. He allowed him to live again, not only that but he heightened his senses as well. He felt like he could see farther than ever, hear the farthest needle hit the floor, feel the faintest brush. It was like the five of them had gotten millions of upgrades.

Nex had given them one mission: get 10 back from the imposters and the knowledge and , like a game humans used to play: capture the flag.

They had sent -6 to find the knowledge, or 3 and 4 in other words, but the substance keeping all five of them alive, Nex's essence as he called it, brought him back with his head sliced off. They mourned. -6 was the most level headed out of them all (Although -1 would bare to differ) nothing like the other 6, the one Nex has sleeping along with 4 back at base. That 6 was insane and unstable, like a bomb. Who knows what type of things he might be thinking in his sleep.

When -5 awoke, Nex told him about 9, 7 and the twins. How they brought them to the Fabrication machine and let it suck their souls out. He remembered it too. Living his last few seconds before becoming a negative. None of them did a thing to help him. They didn't want to help him. It made him furious thinking about it. Nex told them they would have to terminate them in order to get 10 and 3. That part he liked. He wanted to watch 5 suffer the way he had.

And he'd enjoy every minute of it.

They had made it to ground level when -2 stopped him. 5 and 2 weren't far ahead, certainly they'd attack when they saw them.

They were in the other room, not far behind. A wall separated them. -5's eyes glowed red and he growled when he saw them.-2 hushed him, harsher this time. He and -2 were a team, but -2 was very cold and had a very twisted sense of humor. Not that he minded anyways.

-5's eyes caught the other's attention. It was 5 who investigated he was holding a club-like chunk of wood. -2 planned on "greeting" him.

-2 slowly wheeled against the wall, careful of his stool squeaking. He lifted up both picks, ready to use them as weapons. When 5 rounded the corner, -2 shrieked and raised both his picks, ready to stab them through him.

Instead, 5 swung his makeshift club in a panic, it collided with -2's optics, knocking him back and off his stool.

-5 screeched and charged, tackling 5 to the ground. He yelped in surprise and tried to wrestle him off, but -5 was unbelievably strong for his frame type. -5 roared and brought a clawed hand down, leaving four visible scratches on 5's eye patch. 2 came from behind and whacked -5 on the back of his head with the butt of his makeshift spear. It stunned him for a while. But that only gave time for -2 to attack. 5's club had smashed his optics to pieces, all that was left of them were a few wires.

-2 grabbed 2s ankle, he gasped and tried to shake him off, -2 dug his fingers into his legs and ripped a few holes. Taking this chance, 5 grabbed his crossbow, loaded it and pointed it at -2. The arrow hit him in his side. He gasped and let go of 2's leg.

"2!" -5 cried once he was out of his shock. He ran to the injured stitchpunk and dragged him to a piece of debris.

"let's go" 2 said, 5 nodded and the two left the other two be.

"2!" -5 sat -2 up to help him with the pain. The arrow was deep in his side; around it, oil and black goop were oozing out.

"5?" -2 mumbled. -5 couldn't bear to look at him, his eyes crushed, blind, dying. All in less than 10 seconds.

"Go to the others" -2 said "leave me here..."

"What?! No! I can get it out!" -5 gripped the arrow and tugged it; -2 shouted in pain. The arrow was in too deep, maybe in his spine.

"Leave it" -2 demanded "It'll only make things worse if you take it out"

"But the arrow-"

"I said leave it!" He let out a shaky breath and -5 could see him shaking a bit, he looked down. More ooze and oil was gushing out. He was fading fast.

"2... don't leave us" -5 begged "Don't die...not again...!"

"I'm sorry 5...I can feel it..."

"Don't say that! I'll carry you! I'll do anything. I won't let you die!"

"Just...hear me out...Don't let them take 10 away. Do everything you can to take her away from the others. There are only three of you left..." He sighed shakily "Make the best of yourselves..."

He bowed his lead and his body relaxed.

"2...?"

He didn't respond. -5 pulled the arrow out, a thin stream of ooze spilled out and started to cover -2's body, he watched as the ooze coated him in a thin layer of ooze, watching it shrink into the ground then melt into the part concrete part dirt floor. Taking -2 with it.

"No..." -5 mumbled "No...this can't be happening..." He hugged his shoulders, digging his fingers in them, wanting to feel the pain. This was all 5's fault. He was the one who shot the arrow! The bastard!

"I'll get you for this you disgusting little maggot! Because of you 2's dead!..." -5 said, dragging his claws into the dirt. He twitched and doubled over, gripping his top button. In a heat of rage, he ripped it off. It felt good, painful, but comforting at the same time. He needed to feel pain. He felt the loosened stitches of his tattered eye patch and ripped it off. ripping off his burlap skin underneath as well. He looked at the patch, save for the large hole in it, it looked just like 5's. No need to have it anymore.

"You won't get away with this..."


End file.
